Ensemble
by Luciole26
Summary: Résumé : Katniss Everdeen, une jeune lycéenne de 17 ans voit sa vie bouleversée un beau jour suite à un évènement terrible.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous! Je me présente, je suis Luciole26. Suite à mes nombreuses lectures sur Peeta & Katniss que j'affectionne particulièrement, une idée de AU m'est venu. C'est bien la première fois que je suis tant inspirée par Hunger Games et pour preuve, cette fic est ma première concernant ce couple ^^. Je n'ai jamais lu les livres pourtant mon frère les a et jusqu'alors je n'ai suivi que les films. Autant dire que je vais m'en inspirer et m'inspirer aussi d'idées d'auteurs de ce site.  
><strong>

**D'ailleurs, je tiens particulièrement à remercier ces auteurs en question qui m'ont fait avoir cette idée lumineuse dans la tête : LukeThroughTheKeyhole, FanficMangaDreams et Gweendella dont j'ai lu certains récits le weekend d'avant. J'espère que mon récit AU vous intriguera :).**

**PS : Ceci est un prologue, histoire de savoir si le récit vous plaît ou non. Si je vois que vous êtes favorable à une suite, je continuerai dans ma lancée ;). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><em>Ensemble<em>

_L'humidité régnait dans l'air. Il faisait également froid et noir. _

__ « Peeta… Peeta… » sanglota Katniss en tenant la main d'un jeune homme blond._

_Ce dernier était allongé à terre, coincé par un amas de pierres contre lui au niveau de ses hanches. La jeune femme eut un souffle tremblant et sentit que l'odeur de la terre était omniprésente dans ces lieux. Par inadvertance, elle toussa légèrement en inhalant de la poussière._

__ « Peeta… Je t'en prie… Ne m'abandonne pas ! » crachota-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux._

_Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et la contempla avec un faible sourire._

__ « Katniss, il faut que je te dise…, murmura-t-il en tressaillant de douleur._

__ Sshh… garde des forces. Les secours ne vont pas tarder à arriver, j'en suis sûre, répondit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait être rassurante._

__ Katniss… si je meurs… avant qu'ils n'arrivent, tu dois savoir… Tu dois savoir que depuis très longtemps, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je n'ai jamais… »_

_Il bloqua sur ces mots et eut un éclair de souffrance dans les yeux._

__ « Ce n'est rien…, chuchota la brune en serrant plus fort la main de Peeta._

__… Je n'ai jamais eu le courage… de te le dire avant. Je le regrette, j'aurais dû prendre sur moi. J'aurais dû prendre le risque… Tu en vaux la peine Katniss, confessa le blond aux yeux bleus._

__ Peeta, je…je…, bredouilla-t-elle, touchée bien qu'elle ne savait pas quoi en penser._

__ Tu n'as …pas besoin de… dire quoi que ce soit…_

__ Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas très douée pour dire ce que je ressens. »_

_Peeta la scruta avec un sourire tendre. Sa main quitta celle de Katniss et vint caresser du bout des doigts sa fine tresse. Ce geste plein d'affection remua le cœur de la jeune lycéenne._

__ « Peeta… Tu m'as promis qu'on irait au musée… avec Rue, qu'on admirerait… le coucher de soleil dont tu m'as tant parlé, qu'on partagerait d'autres moments ensemble ailleurs qu'ici. Je… Je ne veux pas te perdre… » gémit-elle en reprenant sa main et la collant à sa joue._

_Il la fixa d'un air attendri puis referma peu à peu les yeux._

__ « Peeta… PEETA ! » s'écria-t-elle en touchant son visage, l'incitant à se réveiller._

_Mais le jeune homme finit par ne plus réagir. Les yeux de Katniss s'agrandirent d'effroi et elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux d'un air dépassé, en regardant tout autour d'elle. Il allait mourir par sa faute. Ce garçon était tellement gentil et attentionné, il ne méritait pas ça. Elle ne méritait pas cet amour. Les larmes tombèrent et tout en pleurant, elle se rapprocha davantage de lui. Elle réalisa en un laps de temps qu'elle était profondément attachée à lui. Comment lui dire qu'elle tenait à lui… Elle avait l'impression que les mots n'étaient pas assez suffisants, assez fort pour le maintenir en vie._

__ « Non… Peeta… oh Peeta » supplia-t-elle en caressant les cheveux dorés de son ange gardien._

_C'est alors que l'impensable arriva. Seul un geste pourrait atteindre Peeta à demi-conscient. Un baiser. Un baiser sincère de Katniss. Peut-être réagira-t-il à celui-ci ? Elle se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres avec douceur, mêlant le goût salé de ses larmes. À ce contact, Peeta revint à lui et caressa ce visage si proche de lui avec étonnement. Elle l'embrassait. Katniss Everdeen l'embrassait. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il y répondit avec tendresse, profitant de ces dernières secondes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard puis il se sentit de nouveau happer dans les méandres de l'insconcience. Le baiser prit fin. Elle se redressa et elle pleura de nouveau, impuissante._

Pour comprendre ce qui s'est réellement passé, nous allons remonter le temps. Soit deux jours avant ce drame…

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis Katniss Everdeen. J'ai 17 ans et je suis en terminal L. Je vis en banlieue 12, la ville la plus malfamée en plus de la banlieue 13. Je fais mes études en banlieue 11 et je prends le métro pour faire les navettes entre l'école et ma maison. Je vis avec ma sœur Prim et ma mère. J'ai perdu mon père quand j'étais très jeune. J'ai un meilleur ami, Gale avec qui je traîne la plupart du temps. Ma passion c'est le tir à l'arc et pour résumer en deux mots qui je suis, je dirais que je suis plutôt une fille réservée et solitaire.<strong>

Nous étions vendredi. Mon dernier cours venait de finir à 17 h 30. Mon sac de cours contre mon dos, je prenais le chemin en direction du métro le plus proche de mon lycée et j'attendais patiemment sur le quai. Il avait peu foule. Ce n'était guère étonnant étant donné que très peu de gens allaient aux banlieues 12 ou 13, mis à part les habitants de ses quartiers. Là où j'habitais, on nommait mon quartier de « zone ». Bien évidemment c'était extrêmement exagéré. Il y avait peut-être des vols et des bagarres, mais grâce à la capitale la plupart des résidents étaient équipés d'une sécurité dans leurs immeubles ou dans leurs maisons. Pour le coup, cette aide n'avait pas été de refus bien que d'autres agissements de la capitale venaient à soulever de grave problème... Soudain, une sonnerie stridente avertit l'arrivée du véhicule automatique léger, cela signifiait qu'aucun chauffeur ne commandait ce moyen de locomotion. C'était en fait réalisé à distance. Le véhicule s'arrêta et automatiquement les portes s'ouvrirent. Certaines personnes en sortirent puis je pris place sur un siège tranquillement. Je regardai alors les portes automatiques et vis un adolescent et une fillette noire entrer, suivi d'un jeune homme blond avec un sac à dos sur l'épaule. Je le reconnaîtrai entre mille. Peeta. Peeta Mellark. Fils du réputé boulanger de mon voisinage et lycéen tout comme moi. Il était dans ma classe, pas Gale. Ce dernier avait fini plutôt donc il était rentré avant moi. Les portes se fermèrent et le véhicule redémarra en un bruit désagréable. J'observai silencieusement mon camarade de classe. Peeta était près des portes, de dos à moi. Il tenait d'une main une barre et de l'autre, il la passa dans ses cheveux blonds. Il semblait pensif à cet instant.

_ « À quoi pouvait-il bien songer ? Mais à quoi je pense, pourquoi d'un seul coup je… Ce n'est pas comme si ce garçon m'intéressait », méditai-je, surprise.

Je ne pouvais continuer de l'épier ainsi alors je finis par détourner le regard. Lui et moi autant dire qu'on ne sait jamais parler. La plupart du temps quand on se croisait, on se saluait cordialement d'un signe de tête ou on répondait par monosyllabes des formules de politesse. Ce garçon était différent de moi. Il était trop lumineux pour moi et bien trop entouré d'amis contrairement à moi qui aimait la solitude. Gale était l'exception à la règle, car nous étions faits du même bois. C'est pourquoi c'était la seule personne qui était la plus proche de moi en plus de ma famille. Sur ses réflexions, mes yeux dévièrent vers une silhouette familière qui ronflait bruyamment sur un siège pendant le trajet dans le métro. Haymitch Abernathy était des nôtres aujourd'hui. Toujours égal à lui-même avec sa bouteille de bourbon caché dans un sac en papier marron. Il avait la tête penchée vers l'avant, ses avant-bras posés sur ses cuisses, la bouteille enveloppée dans le papier dans une main et ses cheveux faisant un rideau sur son visage. Une personne tout comme moi le fixait avec attention. C'était la jeune fille noire. Elle le scrutait avec inquiétude au côté de son compagnon. C'est vrai que le trentenaire avait une apparence effrayante, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un mauvais bougre. Ma mère le connaissait depuis l'enfance et Haymitch a toujours été ainsi. Enfin avant il était clean. Puis un beau jour, il a dû se produire quelque chose de grave dans sa vie qu'il l'a plongé dans cet état déplorable. Depuis il n'a jamais cessé de boire. Je croisai les yeux de la gamine et je lui fis un sourire rassurant, lui indiquant d'un signe discret de ne pas s'en faire pour lui.

_ « Banlieue 11, hôtel de ville. Banlieue 11, hôtel de ville » lâcha une voix féminine désincarnée dans le microphone.

Le véhicule finit par s'arrêter. Peeta s'écarta et laissa rentrer deux nouveaux venus. C'était un couple à peu près de mon âge. Les deux amoureux se chahutèrent puis s'embrassèrent sans gêne tout en entrant. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de notre compartiment. Ce genre d'attitude m'exaspérait… J'avais hâte de rentrer. Notre moyen de locomotion reprit sa route quelques secondes après et d'autres arrêts se succédèrent, mais personne n'attendait sur le quai. Je calais ma tête contre la paroi de la vitre et je fermai les yeux lentement. Nous passions l'instant d'après un tunnel et brusquement, une détonation se fit entendre sur l'avant du véhicule. J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment. J'écarquillais les yeux avec effroi avant de m'accrocher à une barre. L'appareil en mouvement n'eut pas le temps de freiner… La gamine hurla tout en s'accrochant à son voisin, Peeta serra à deux mains la barre tandis qu'Haymitch sursauta, ses sens en alerte. Le véhicule percuta la voie à présente recouverte de pierres. Le plafond venait de s'écrouler et faisait barrage. Le trentenaire blond n'eut pas le temps de se tenir qu'il fut éjecté au sol au moment de la collision. Il gémit sourdement. Nous étions toujours plongés dans l'obscurité.

_ « Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'écria un gars dans notre compartiment, inquiet.

Soudain une autre explosion retentit, on entendit des cris et des pleurs dans les wagons derrière nous puis il y régna un silence mortel. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. J'étais en train de m'affoler dans le noir.

_ « Non… non, ce n'est pas possible... », pensai-je en frissonnant d'horreur.

Le pire était à craindre… mais ça, je ne le savais pas encore.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hello tout le monde! **

**Voyant votre enthousiasme pour mon prologue d'après vos reviews et follows d'hier soir à aujourd'hui (D'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier à cette occasion : **_PeetaIsOnFire, Linou2701, Orla, kinoum et LovesArwenShuleSnowing_**), je n'ai pu attendre pour vous faire la suite! ^^. Donc voilà pour votre plus grand plaisir, voici le chapitre 1. En espérant que je respecte suffisamment les personnages d'Hunger Games et que le récit ne vous semble pas trop étrange lol. J'avance doucement mais sûrement dans la présentation des personnages et de l'intrigue. Pour le chapitre 2, il est fort probable qu'il y est un peu d'attente avant que vous puissiez le lire. Effectivement, j'ai des tas de fics en cours. La plupart du temps je tourne pour équilibrer, mais sachez que je ne vous oublie pas :). Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Je vous dis à bientôt! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1<span> :**

Mes genoux cédèrent et l'instant d'après je me retrouvai par terre près du siège où j'étais installée auparavant. Je n'arrivai pas à calmer mes tremblements alors que j'entendais la fillette sangloter et le garçon qui l'accompagnait lui chuchoter quelque chose. Subitement, je sentis de l'agitation autour de moi.

_ « Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda une voix féminine inquiète.

_ Je ne sais pas, Glimmer. Déjà que la lumière ne fonctionnait pas dans ce maudit wagon à la base, maintenant on risque de moisir ici. Encore on serait à un quai il y aurait toujours de l'éclairage et une issue de secours, mais là, que dalle ! répliqua le compagnon de celle-ci.

_ Effectivement, nous sommes entre deux quais dans un tunnel », annonça une autre fille d'un ton sec.

Les tensions commencèrent à monter d'un cran et de mon côté, j'essayai de m'acclimater à la pénombre. Je voyais d'infimes et vagues mouvements. Soudain, j'entendis la fermeture éclair d'un sac à dos. Quelqu'un semblait chercher quelque chose dedans et se mit à farfouiller. Le bruit d'origine venait de derrière moi. J'inspirai, essayant de calmer ma nervosité c'est alors que la personne cessa de fureter dans son sac. Quelques secondes après, une lumière apparut de nulle part. Je me retournai pour voir de qui il pouvait bien provenir et je reconnus Peeta… Il eut un sourire satisfait en tenant une lampe de poche dans sa main. Les autres remarquèrent la lumière et le jeune homme blond annonça d'une voix calme et posée.

_ « Il ne doit pas y avoir de réseau sur les portables, mais avec l'appareil vous pourrez avoir une source de lumière. »

Je l'observai silencieusement tandis que les autres suivirent ce conseil. Peeta se dirigea vers la gamine et l'adolescent noir.

_ « Tout va bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? demanda le fils du boulanger.

_ Non, ça va. Plus de peur que de mal », assura le jeune homme en rassurant toujours la petite.

Peeta acquiesça puis se retourna et vit une personne affaler par terre. Celle-ci marmonnait des propos incompréhensibles, une main enserrant toujours sa bouteille. Il se pencha et le reconnut.

_ « Haymitch ? Est-ce que ça va ? questionna-t-il, inquiet.

_ En pleine forme, petit, répondit ce dernier en tentant difficilement de se relever toujours sous les effets de l'alcool.

_ Laissez-moi vous aider. »

Peeta joignit la parole au geste.

_ « Ainsi il connaissait Haymitch lui aussi?... Pourquoi cela m'étonne-t-il ? Ce n'est pas comme si notre quartier était très grand. » songeai-je, sachant qu'Haymitch vivait au même endroit que nous deux.

Je finis par dévier mon regard, fixant tout autour de moi. Les gens étaient moins affolés à présent qu'ils avaient leurs portables d'allumer. Certains regardèrent à l'extérieur du compartiment, intrigué tandis que d'autres ne bougèrent pas de leur place, l'air profondément ennuyé.

_ « Toujours aussi bon samaritain, à ce que je vois, lâcha le trentenaire blond d'un ton ironique.

_ Et toi, toujours aussi comique, rétorqua Peeta, nullement impressionné par le comportement de celui-ci.

_ Ouais, ouais », grommela Haymitch d'un geste dédaigneux de sa main libre avant de la passer sur son front.

Mon camarade de classe décida de le laisser ruminer tranquillement. Pour ma part, j'étais toujours par terre à genoux. Je sentis quelqu'un s'accroupir à mon côté et me scrutai avec attention. Je risquai un oeil et l'aperçus à moins d'un mètre de moi. Il riva légèrement sa lampe de poche vers moi et je vis des yeux tellement bleus qu'on s'y perdrait, cela en était déconcertant.

_ « Est-ce que ça va, Katniss ? interrogea-t-il, d'un ton quelque peu réservé.

_ Bon sang, une phrase complète… », pensai-je avec une nette surprise.

Je me contentai d'incliner la tête positivement avant de me relever comme si de rien n'était. Je n'avais pas l'attention de montrer mes faiblesses à Peeta Mellark. Les tremblements avaient disparu peu avant son arrivée ce qui m'évita d'être mal à l'aise à côté de lui.

_ « Bien… » se contenta-t-il de me répondre alors, tout en se levant aussi.

Je fis mine de l'ignorer en remettant ma tresse dans mon dos puis je me mis à chercher mon portable dans les poches de mon manteau, clôturant ainsi l'échange. Le garçon des pains s'éloigna donc de moi, sans rien montrer.

_ « Personne n'est blessé ? interpella Peeta d'un air grave en continuant son investigation et en faisant diffuser la lumière de sa lampe vers les autres occupants.

_ Non, nous sommes idem, déclara un homme blond vêtu d'un jean et d'une veste en cuir noir, croisant ses bras contre lui d'un air serein.

_ Parle pour toi ! Ce n'est pas le cas de tous ces gens qui sont dans les autres wagons derrière nous, répliqua froidement une brune aux yeux noisettes non loin de ce jeune homme, assise sur un siège et le portable allumé sur ses genoux.

_ La ferme, Clove ! murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

_ Certainement pas ! » coupa cette dernière, pourvue d'une queue de cheval.

Peeta Mellark soupira suite à cette confrontation.

_ « S'il vous plaît. Évitons les conflits. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire ça, informa celui-ci sérieusement.

_ Je fais ce que je veux jusqu'à maintenant. Ce n'est parce que tu as une lampe de poche et que tu as soufflé une idée lumineuse qu'on doit t'écouter.

_ Cato, t'es vraiment qu'un sale con », affirma Clove, nullement craintive.

Ce dernier la fusilla du regard et tenta un pas dans sa direction.

_ « Hey, tu comptes faire quoi là ? » interrogea soudain une voix grave au côté de Peeta, le menaçant d'une bouteille de bourbon.

* * *

><p>Le portable enfin dans mes mains, je l'ouvris tout en scrutant le fond d'écran avec nostalgie puis mes yeux se dirigèrent vers le bruit et l'attroupement à l'arrière du wagon. Haymitch était au côté du garçon des pains. Je ne l'avais même pas vu passer à côté de moi. Cela ne me disait rien qui vaille alors je vins les rejoindre, tenant mon portable fermement et éclairant l'allée.<p>

_ « Tu veux te salir les mains ? Tu crois qu'il n'y a pas assez de blessé ou de mort ? s'emporta l'adulte.

_ Haymitch, baisse cette bouteille ! Tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un ainsi. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton intention, prévint le jeune homme blond, en cherchant à faire abaisser la main dans lequel il avait la bouteille.

_ Essaye de toucher à cette jeune fille et je te fracasse ça sur le crâne ! assura Haymitch avec un sourire entendu.

_Mais il est malade le vieux ! s'écria Cato en le scrutant d'un air ébahi, mais non apeuré.

_ La ferme, le mioche ! Ta mère ne t'a sûrement pas appris les bonnes manières. Les petits merdeux dans ton genre de la banlieue riche, j'en fais mon déjeuner… aucun respect, aucune empathie !

_ Ah parce que vous êtes un exemple de vertu peut-être ? » lâcha la connaissance de Clove avec un rire désabusé.

Haymitch posa ses yeux sur Peeta.

_ « S'il te plaît, laisse-moi le frapper. Bien sûr pas avec la bouteille, mais avec le poing. Il va comprendre sa douleur, demanda l'homme ivre au fils Mellark avec une feinte courtoisie.

_ Non, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, certifia Peeta gravement.

_ Peeta a raison. Bien que je comprenne ton point de vue Haymitch, cet acte n'amènera nulle part. Le pauvre petit ne sait rien faire d'autres que de provoquer les gens et faire des menaces en l'air. Le mieux à faire c'est de l'ignorer. » intervins-je à leur côté.

Cato me dévisagea d'un air amusé.

_ « Ah, vraiment…, souffla celui-ci, avec un sourire mystérieux.

_ Et s'il tente quoi que ce soit ? questionna le trentenaire, en soulevant un sourcil dédaigneux.

_ Tu as ta bouteille… », débutai-je posément tout en fouillant dans la poche antérieure de mon manteau.

Peeta et Haymitch semblaient curieux quant à ce que je cherchais dans mon manteau, puis je sortis un objet que je jetai en direction de Clove. La jeune fille brune d'une quinzaine d'années réceptionna l'objet et écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce que c'était.

_ « …Et j'ai ceci. Une bombe lacrymogène. À utiliser avec précaution. C'est à ces risques et périls », conclus-je tranquillement tout en fixant Cato d'un air indifférent.

Peeta m'observa avec intérêt et avec un certain amusement, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Sur ces mots, je retournai vers l'avant du wagon.

_ « Katniss a tout dit. En dernier recours, Haymitch, décréta le garçon des pains à le poussant gentiment à aller se rasseoir à sa place.

_ Je déteste les gamins comme lui. Riche et imbu d'eux-mêmes. Il appartient forcément à la banlieue 1 ou 2. Ils sont tellement arrogants… Dire que je vais permettre à celui-ci davantage de confort, marmonna l'homme ivre.

_ Comment ça ? lança Peeta Mellark, surpris.

_ Il doit y avoir un éclairage de sécurité auquel cas nous nous retrouverions dans une situation comme celle-là. Il doit y avoir un boitier quelque part dans lequel tu trouveras un interrupteur. Tu dois l'enclencher et nous retrouverons un semblant de lumière, expliqua l'adulte en fermant les yeux d'un air las, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux et s'asseyant péniblement à son siège de départ.

_ Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ? s'écria-t-il, abasourdi.

_ Oh, bon ça va. Je n'ai pas encore toutes mes idées en place. Laisse-moi émerger tranquillement. En attendant, essaye de le trouver.

_ D'accord… », finit par cèder Peeta quoique exaspérer par l'adulte, en cherchant avec sa lampe le fameux boitier contre l'habitacle du wagon.

* * *

><p>Je n'avais pas pris part à l'échange entre les deux hommes. J'étais de nouveau assise et songeuse sur mon siège quand je surpris les déplacements de Peeta dans notre coin du compartiment. Il semblait chercher quelque chose sur les murs. L'adolescent et la jeune fille noire le scrutèrent avec curiosité.<p>

_ « Que cherchait-il ? » cogitai-je.

Je devais résoudre ce mystère. Je n'aimais pas ne pas être mise dans la confidence sachant qu'on était tous dans le même bateau. Cela devait être sûrement important. Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers lui quelque peu hésitante, regardant fixement son dos. Je me trouvai cruche brusquement. Je n'étais vraiment pas douée dans les relations humaines. J'étais toujours du genre individualiste aussi bien avec ma famille, avec mon amitié envers Gale et avec les personnes à l'école. En clair, ça ne me ressemblait pas d'aller chercher l'attention de quelqu'un. Je soupirai par dépit avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains.

_ « Besoin d'aide ? » proposai-je, d'un ton neutre.

Peeta se figea puis se retourna lentement pour me sonder du regard.

_ « Tu as l'air de chercher quelque chose ? Il t'a dit quoi Haymitch ? interrogeai-je posément en posant mes mains sur mes hanches.

_ Il y aurait un éclairage de secours… Tu n'aurais… pas vu un boitier par hasard ? s'enquit-il avant de river de nouveau ses yeux azur sur les murs, la lampe toujours flanquée dans une de ses mains.

_ Non. Il est certainement caché… » lui soufflai-je en réfléchissant et sur ces mots, je me mis à explorer tout comme lui.

Peeta décida d'aller inspecter au crible l'arrière de notre wagon sous les coups d'œil intrigué ou ennuyé des autres occupants tandis que je regardai sous les sièges avec la lumière de mon portable. Toujours rien. Cela me contrariait et tout en songeant à ça, je me mis à contempler une publicité sur un mur qui était encadrée. Je passai devant un Haymitch à présent avachi sur trois sièges alignés, un bras sur les yeux et je me mis à toucher la vitre qui était bien évidemment brisée avec la collision que nous avions eue. D'ailleurs, la porte avant du wagon était bien cabossée. Nous avions été épargnés de justesse. Mes yeux se reportèrent sur l'encadrement de l'affiche publicitaire et j'aperçus une encoche sur le côté droit. Je l'enlevai lentement et avec stupéfaction, je découvris que c'était une petite trappe secrète. C'était assez étrange comme dispositif de sécurité, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien d'indiquer pour le trouver. J'ouvris l'encadrement en grand et vis le boitier à l'intérieur qui n'était pas détruit.

_ « Merci, mon Dieu ! pensai-je, soulagée.

_ Peeta, je l'ai trouvé ! » m'exclamai-je tout en ouvrant le boitier.

En un temps record, celui-ci vint me rejoindre.

_ « Je dois appuyer sur l'interrupteur, c'est ça ? interrogeai-je en le regardant.

_ Oui » approuva-t-il avec un petit sourire encourageant.

Encore une fois, le voir si près était troublant. Il était trop lumineux… Oui, il illuminait à lui seul cet endroit. Une lumière dans un océan d'obscurité… Je me détournai rapidement de son visage afin de cacher mon émoi et j'actionnai l'interrupteur.

_ « Et que la lumière soit. » terminai-je, tout en croisant les doigts pour que ça fonctionne.

Il eut un grésillement au plafond. Puis peu à peu, les tubes de néons s'allumèrent dans tout le wagon. Peeta et moi entendîmes alors les exclamations ravies et soulagées des passagers. Haymitch leva le pouce en l'air, les yeux néanmoins toujours fermés et la fillette noire assise non loin de nous frappa dans ses mains, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. J'étais rassurée et je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer la réaction du garçon à mes côtés après ça. Ses yeux couleur océan brillaient de joie et d'espoir. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ce serait si contagieux.

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Mes meilleures voeux pour cette nouvelle année! Je vous souhaite tout plein de belles choses :°).**

**Merci à **kinoum**, **cam5445**, **Linou2707**, **BidouPotter**, **Guest** et** Sarah 70801** pour les messages encourageants! Je ne vais pas lâcher cette fic, soyez-en sûr! Et je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir pris beaucoup de temps avant de vous poster ce chapitre. C'est que... J'ai plein de fics en cours à côté et avec les fêtes, il y a eu aussi une pause ^^'.**

**Mais la voilà enfin! Voici la suite sur nos chouchous :). Cette fois-ci, le chapitre est un peu plus long et vous avez droit à deux flashbacks ;). J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant. J'y ai mis tout mon coeur et j'espère quand même rester fidèle aux personnages. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :).**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2<span> :**

_Quelques minutes après…_

« -À votre avis, qui a pu réaliser cet attentat ? Et pourquoi ? » s'enquit le grand garçon noir au crâne rasé à côté de la fillette.

Il avait croisé ses bras contre ses genoux et semblait tracassé. Haymitch se redressa légèrement en grommelant. Il ne pouvait décidément pas dormir en paix.

« -C'est pourtant simple, petit. Il y a des dissensions entre la Capitale et certaines banlieues notamment la 11, 12 et 13 du point de vue économique et politique. Cela fait bien un mois que ça traîne depuis la nouvelle présidence, rétorqua l'alcoolique.

-J'en ai vaguement entendu parler dans notre quartier. Certaines personnes voient d'un mauvais œil leur agissement et leur implication trop poussée dans nos banlieues. Je veux dire par là les surveillances des autorités et leur contrôle sur les imports-exports de l'agriculture aux frontières. Il y a eu des manifestations, des grèves et des émeutes il me semble, alerta Peeta à présent assis au côté de l'adolescent noir.

-C'est vrai. Le taux de criminalité et de vols semble d'ailleurs avoir augmenté aussi. Il y a plus d'autorité qui vadrouille dans nos rues. La plupart des familles sont angoissées, avouai-je posément en replaçant une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille, accolée aux portes du wagon.

-Et ce n'est pas bon pour le business des travailleurs, de quelques gangs que la Capitale fourre son nez et contrôle de trop près les frontières », conclut Haymitch Abernathy d'un ton sardonique.

La jeune fille brune dans le compartiment arrière du wagon écouta avec attention notre échange, la bombe lacrymogène toujours dans ses mains. Son voisin d'en face la scruta avec amertume, sans un instant montrer son intérêt sur ce qu'il entendait du groupe à l'avant. Il afficha seulement un sourire amusé. Du côté de Glimmer et son petit-ami, ils faisaient l'inventaire de ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs sacs.

« -Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir une nuit dans cet endroit, Marvel, souffla sa copine, soucieuse.

-Si tu parles du froid, je serais là pour te réchauffer bébé. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Le plus important c'est la bouffe et l'eau. Qu'est-ce que tu as alors ? s'enquit Marvel à voix basse.

-Je me déplace toujours avec ma grande bouteille de Contrex. Tu sais pour…

-Toujours garder la ligne, je le sais. Et rien d'autre ? demanda-t-il, quelque peu blasé.

-Non… c'est grave ?

-Non. On peut tenir sans manger pendant 3 jours en buvant uniquement de l'eau, mais au-delà…

-Tu crois qu'on va rester enfermé ici plusieurs jours ? lâcha-t-elle frôlant l'hystérie.

-Hey tout doux, chérie ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une syncope. On va s'en sortir puis nous ne sommes pas tout seuls. Ensemble nous trouverons une solution. Le blondinet, le clodo et la brunette semblent avoir une bonne matière grise à eux trois, murmura-t-il.

-Mais toi aussi t'es intelligent, mon chéri ! Tu sais plein de choses sur la survie, contredit-elle en battant de ses cils couvert de mascara.

-J'ai surtout beaucoup campé avec ma famille et fait beaucoup de randonnée », avoua son compagnon tout en muscle.

Autour d'eux, quelques personnes étaient tout aussi tracassées par les évènements. Certains se rongèrent les ongles, parlèrent pour se rassurer ou contempler leurs téléphones avec désespoir. Dans le lot, un couple détonna. Une dame d'une quarantaine d'années vêtue d'une tenue excentrique chuchotait avec son voisin, un homme noir barbu avec des piercings aux oreilles et du fard à paupières dorés sur les yeux. Ce dernier acquiesça pensivement à chacun de ses mots.

Au même moment, Haymitch, Peeta et moi évoquions en détail la situation.

« -Vous pensez alors qu'un de ces groupes ait commis cette attaque ?…, murmura la jeune fille noire tristement.

- C'est forcément les gangs ! lâcha la brune toujours attentive dénommée Clove.

- En effet. Je pense ça aussi, avouai-je avec sérieux.

-Mais comment prouver que c'est eux ? On n'a aucune preuve, on est juste coincé ici.

- Je pense que la Capitale va mener son enquête. Les partis politiques sont loin d'être bête et naïf, répliquai-je sèchement par la réflexion de la brune.

-Dis comme ça…, souffla-t-elle mortifier.

-À côté la vie est rose dans votre banlieue et ne rencontre pas ce genre de problèmes. Il y a toujours eu ce fossé, pourtant il ne devrait pas y en avoir. La Capitale veut nous sécuriser, mais avec leurs agissements politiques ils nous mettent en danger aussi», annonça Haymitch avec gravité à Clove.

Je baissai les yeux vers le sol, craintive à l'idée qu'il y est des moments de terreur et de frayeur dans notre ville les jours à venir. Je pensai à ma petite sœur Prim. Nous n'étions pas les ciblés, mais tout de même, il pouvait y avoir des répercussions sur la population. Peeta avait entremêlait ses mains, son dos accolé au mur. Il avait aussi les yeux perdus dans le vague.

« -Nous avions tous un couvre-feu à respecter depuis quelques semaines. J'imagine que c'était déjà assez parlant. On aurait dû le sentir venir, non ? À cause de ça, de pauvres innocents ont été tués aujourd'hui et nous sommes retenus captifs ici, ajouta le fils du boulanger Mellark.

-Vous croyez qu'on va rester longtemps coincer ici ? lança l'adolescent noir, anxieux.

-Je ne sais pas. On devrait se préparer à toute éventualité, confia le blond aux yeux bleu azur tout en scrutant le trentenaire blond aux allures de SDF.

- Grand max 72h, mais je ne suis sûr de rien. Je ne suis pas démolisseur et il faut dire qu'on est dans un sacré bourbier », reconnut Haymitch avec une grimace.

Ce dernier contempla sa bouteille à ses pieds d'un œil morne. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose dedans. Soudain, un bruit de gargouillement interpella le groupe et il riva ses yeux vers la source en question. La jeune fille noire était embarrassée. Son ventre criait famine.

« -Tu as faim, constata l'adulte grisé.

-Quelle heure est-il ? » s'enquit Peeta.

Je scrutai rapidement mon portable. Il était 19h30.

« -Il est 19 heures passé. C'est en l'occurrence à cette heure qu'on sert le dîner, avertis-je avec un sourire compatissant pour la fillette qui devait avoir le même âge que Primrose.

-Je propose qu'on fasse un inventaire de ce qu'on a dans nos affaires. Voir qui a de l'eau potable, des gâteaux, n'importe quoi qui soit mangeable. Il va falloir s'entraider pour tenir les jours qui viennent. Il faut passer le mot à tout le monde, déclara le lycéen blond en frottant ses cheveux, quelque peu préoccupé.

-Je m'en occupe ! intervint Clove, désireuse d'aider, ignorant bien évidemment Cato et allant à la rencontre de Marvel, de Glimmer et des autres. Chacun fouilla leur sac suite à ces propos et certains partirent en reconnaissance à l'avant du compartiment de métro guetter l'inventaire des autres. L'adolescent noir sortit d'un 3ème sac, qui ne semblait pas être un sac d'écoles, mais plutôt un sac de vêtements : un petit paquet cadeau, deux briques de jus de fruits et des pâtes de fruits. Pour ma part, je n'avais rien d'autre que deux barres chocolatées. Quant à Peeta, il sortit une petite bouteille d'eau et une boîte en tupperware dans lequel il y avait des petits gâteaux faits maison. Je regardai alors avec insistance Haymitch.

« -Bah quoi ? À part cette bouteille je n'ai rien mon cœur ! Je pensai rentrer chez moi sans problème, ce soir tu sais, lança le trentenaire en levant les mains en l'air.

-Voici donc ce qu'on a en tout », analysai-je du regard d'une personne à l'autre allant même jusqu'à considérer ce qu'il y avait dans les mains des autres gens du wagon.

Cato était à l'écart et ne se mêla pas à la foule. J'aperçus alors un homme noir aux piercings avec un regard pénétrant s'agenouillait devant nous et tendre à la fillette qui avait faim un sachet de pépitos.

« -C'est tout ce que j'ai », s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire contrit.

La gamine le remercia. Puis il se retourna vers une femme d'âge mûr vêtue d'un tailleur bleu-rose et de cheveux cendrés relevés en chignon.

« -Effie ?

-J'ai un thermos à café, il en reste encore dedans et… j'ai des cookies, exprima celle-ci timidement avec ses faux cils colorés tout en les donnant à son ami.

-Merci », répondis-je reconnaissante envers eux.

Il s'en suivit Marvel et Glimmer avec leurs victuailles quelque peu méfiant.

« - Je ne prends rien ce soir. Je passe mon tour. J'ai fait des mini muffins au chocolat. Ils ont été faits ce matin, en voulez-vous ? demanda Peeta avec un sourire aimable aux deux ados noirs puis aux autres.

Clove, Haymitch, Glimmer et la fillette acceptèrent poliment. Par fierté, Marvel décida de suivre le reste du groupe en sautant le repas du soir. Par contre, la bouteille de Glimmer fit le tour des personnes, même Cato. Chacun prit un petit peu d'eau sachant parfaitement que nous resterons bloqué sous les décombres pendant encore quelques jours. On complimenta ensuite Peeta pour ces douceurs. Il eut un sourire et semblait quelque peu rougir. Le jeune homme aimait faire du pain et de la pâtisserie. Il avait un talent dans ce domaine en plus il ne manquait pas d'imagination pour réaliser certains gâteaux. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Peeta Mellark ait une âme d'artiste et qu'il aime les arts. Je devais l'observer depuis un moment déjà silencieusement quand il tourna la tête vers moi et s'approcha à mon encontre. Il tendit subtilement la boite à gâteaux vers moi.

« -Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas goûter, Katniss ? questionna-t-il gentiment.

-No…Non, ça ira. Merci, refusai-je poliment en fuyant à présent son regard.

-Bon, je sais que ça ne vaut pas les petits pains aux fromages que tu aimes… je n'en ai malheureusement pas fait aujourd'hui », murmura-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Je piquai un fard à cette remarque. Alors il s'en souvenait ?! J'en perdis mon latin et lui me contempla avec douceur, un sourire aux lèvres.

_*Début du flashback*_

_Depuis très jeune, il m'arrivait d'aller contempler la vitrine richement décorée de la boulangerie-pâtisserie Mellark. Je ne cessais de saliver devant ses gâteaux fabuleux et avec des étages que nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre à l'époque de payer. Puis un jour, j'ai reçu de l'argent de poche à l'occasion de mon 8ème anniversaire, un fait très rare et c'est de ce pas que je me suis rué vers la boutique en question. J'avais pourtant fait mon choix sur une petite pâtisserie depuis le début, mais quand je me retrouvai à la caisse, une légère odeur de fromage effleura mes narines et je finis par en tomber amoureuse. Était-ce seulement possible ? On va dire que c'était mon péché mignon, inavouable et qu'il détrônait toutes les pâtisseries au monde. Un garçon blond apparut au même moment face à moi, tout fier, avec sa première plaque de petits pains aux fromages. Peeta avait tenté une recette et son père l'avait soutenu dans sa démarche, imaginant là un bon investissement dans l'entreprise familiale. Le garçon des pains posa ensuite ses réalisations dans un petit panier et en voyant la somme dérisoire à l'unité, mes yeux s'illuminèrent de joie. Le patron et père de Peeta fut amusé par ma tête face à cette arrivage et interpella son jeune fils._

_« -Peeta ! Je crois que tes petits pains au fromage ont conquis une cliente. _

_-C'est vrai ? » interrogea le garçon surpris en essayant de voir la personne en question au comptoir._

_Quand il m'aperçut alors, le jeune fils du boulanger s'empourpra et moi aussi, d'embarras._

_« -Combien en veux-tu, petite ? questionna le boulanger._

_-Deux, s'il vous plaît », murmurai-je timidement et donnant mon argent._

_Dès qu'il me remit les petits pains et me rendit la monnaie, je lâchai un simple merci et je me suis enfuie comme une voleuse sans regarder Peeta avant de partir._

_*Fin du flashback*_

Depuis ce jour, j'évitai le garçon des pains. Je faisais toujours en sorte d'y aller au moment où il n'était pas en caisse, bien sûr quand il était en âge de la tenir. Parfois c'était Prim qui s'en chargeait, n'étant pas toujours disponible.

Actuellement, quelques regards étaient braqués sur nous et ça me rendait mal à l'aise. Pour détourner la conversation et de cette manière me sortir de ce mauvais pas, j'interrogeai l'adolescent noir au crâne rasé sur quelque chose qui m'avait interpellée :

« -Dis-moi, je vois que vous avez un 3ème sac avec des changes et un paquet cadeau. Vous deviez rendre visite à quelqu'un ?

-Oui, on a une tante dans la banlieue 12. On devait passer le weekend chez elle », confessa-t-il.

Et tout en allant, on discuta de tout et de rien. Je fis même la connaissance d'Effie et de Cinna pendant que les autres posèrent la nourriture et la boisson dans un coin avec les nôtres, puis regagnèrent leur place. Elle était attachée de presse dans le monde de la mode et lui, styliste. Ils sont partis en reconnaissance en banlieue 12 pour de futurs shooting. En effet, nous avons la chance d'avoir de beaux paysages notamment de lac, de forêt et de carrières. Des endroits propices pour faire de belles photos apparemment. Peeta s'écarta de moi d'un air néanmoins songeur. Puis à une distance respectable, il m'examina de ses yeux bleus océan, intrigué par mon comportement tandis que je faisais bonne figure pour ne pas montrer que son intérêt pour moi me troublait. Le jeune homme blond finit par soupirer et porta alors son attention sur le discours d'Effie et de Cinna à nos côtés. Ce qui était bien avec Peeta c'est que… il n'était jamais pénible envers autrui et ne cherchait jamais à accaparer l'attention. C'est ça qui l'avait rendu populaire selon moi et qui fait que tout le monde l'aimait aussi…

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent ensuite et d'un commun accord unanimes, pour nous reposer, on éteignit l'éclairage de sécurité pour la nuit. Chacun se trouva une place pour dormir : sur un siège, sur plusieurs, allongé par terre ou assis au sol, le dos collé au mur. Ce qui était mon cas. Peeta adopta la même posture, face à moi. Chacun s'emmitoufla dans leur manteau ou se serra contre quelqu'un pour partager de la chaleur. La fatigue commença à venir, probablement dû à la fraîcheur des souterrains. Ma tête tangua légèrement sur le côté et mes yeux finirent par se fermer.

* * *

><p>Un cri déchirant perça dans la nuit et fit réveiller tout le monde. Il eut un bruit sourd et un grommellement reconnaissable entre tous.<p>

« -Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna Haymitch qui sous la frayeur, était tombé de son lit improvisé.

-Chutttttt… Hey, ce n'est rien. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, calme-toi. Je suis là ! rassura une voix inquiète allongée juste à côté.

-Tresh, où on est ? Pourquoi il fait si froid ? » s'enquit la voix d'une fillette, affolée et respirant difficilement.

Une lumière éclaira alors l'adolescent noir, Tresh et la jeune fille. Peeta avait allumé sa lampe torche. Il regarda sur sa droite et vit les autres gens se redresser, anxieux. Le jeune homme blond les rassura d'une main. Pour ma part, j'étais impressionnée qu'une fille puisse avoir autant de voix.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je d'une voix douce en m'approchant d'eux.

-Je crois que ma petite sœur fait une crise d'angoisse, confia Tresh, soucieux puis la gamine pleura sous l'émotion.

-Mais qu'elle se taise ! lâcha Cato, énervé.

-La ferme ! C'est qu'une enfant, s'emporta le frère en colère.

-Oh toi, j'te jure…, menaça-t-il.

- Oh, tu ne recommences pas toi ! », s'écria Haymitch en se redressant et se mettant sur ses gardes.

La jeune fille noire s'était redressée et pleurait énormément. Elle avait même du mal à contrôler sa respiration. Tresh était désespéré.

« -Je ne sais pas quoi faire. C'est toujours ma belle-mère qui s'est apaisée Rue, souffla celui-ci.

-C'est ta demi-sœur ? demandai-je, surprise.

-Oui. On n'a pas la même mère. Moi la mienne je l'ai perdu il y a des années.

- Je vois… Alors, ton prénom c'est Rue. C'est un joli prénom », annonçai-je à la fille tout en m'installant à ses côtés.

Les larmes glissaient toujours sur ses joues et Rue trembla de tous ses membres.

« -On est piégé, enseveli. Nous sommes sous terre, sanglota cette dernière.

-Chutttttt...Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'es pas toute seule. Nous sommes là avec toi. Les autorités vont nous sortir de là. Il leur faut juste un peu de temps pour trouver une solution. Tu sais… quand ma sœur faisait un cauchemar ou quand elle n'allait pas bien, la seule chose qui pouvait l'apaiser, lui remonter le moral c'était une berceuse que notre père m'avait apprise il y a très longtemps, tentai-je de rassurer.

-Vrai…Vraiment ? Quelle chan…chanson ? bredouilla-t-elle, la crise toujours pas passée.

-C'est une chanson connue dans notre banlieue. Elle est chargée de l'histoire de nos ancêtres pendant une guerre. C'est la seule que… que je connais, confiai-je, timidement.

- Chante-la, Katniss…, me murmura Peeta qui s'était rapproché de nous et regardait avec compassion la petite Rue.

-Euh… si Rue le veut… » bredouillai-je, le rouge aux joues.

La jeune fille hocha de la tête, toujours tremblante. Tresh regarda sa sœur puis moi, d'un air impuissant.

« -D'accord… Viens-là… » disai-je gentiment tout en prenant délicatement Rue dans mes bras.

Je sentis ces frissonnements et vis l'angoisse dans ses yeux. Je l'étreignis comme je l'aurais fait pour ma sœur Primrose et posai une main dans ses cheveux.

« - _Veux-tu, veux-tu, au grand arbre me trouver. Là où ils ont lynché, leurs fameux meurtriers. Des choses étranges s'y sont vues moi j'aurai aimé, à minuit, te voir, à l'arbre du pendu. Veux-tu, veux-tu, au grand arbre me trouver. Là où mort a hurlé à sa belle de filer. Des choses étranges s'y sont vues moi j'aurais aimé, à minuit, te voir, à l'arbre du pendu _», fredonnai-je en fermant les yeux, berçant lentement Rue et caressant ses cheveux d'une main.

Peeta me contemplait tendrement, sans que je ne puisse le remarquer à ce moment-là. Les autres étaient tous silencieux et écoutèrent avec attention, saisissement cette berceuse d'un autre temps, quasi-mémorial. Rue ferma les yeux à son tour et se laissa balancer.

« -_Veux-tu, veux-tu, au grand arbre me trouver. Pour qu'on puisse partir libre comme je te l'ai demandé. Des choses étranges s'y sont vues moi j'aurais aimé, à minuit, te voir, à l'arbre du pendu. Veux-tu, veux-tu, au grand arbre me trouver. Là où ils ont lynché, leurs fameux meurtriers. Des choses étranges s'y sont vues moi j'aurais aimé, à minuit, te voir, à l'arbre du pendu…_ »

Les frémissements et la crise d'angoisse de la petite Rue semblèrent peu à peu s'atténuer. Un étrange bien-être vint l'envahir sous cette voix mélodieuse et empreinte d'émotion.

« -_Veux-tu, veux-tu, au grand arbre me trouver. Là où mort a hurlé à sa belle de filer. Des choses étranges s'y sont vues moi j'aurais aimé, à minuit, te voir, à l'arbre du pendu. _» chantonnai-je avant de la terminer.

Je regardai alors la jeune fille discrètement et cette dernière releva doucement les yeux vers moi. Son visage était souriant. Je lui répondis en retour chaleureusement. Rue s'était à présent calmé. Elle me serra dans ses bras et me remercia d'une petite voix. Pendant ce temps, Peeta Mellark observait avec une certaine nostalgie notre échange. Ceci lui rappelait un lointain souvenir…

_*Début du flashback*_

_C'était lors d'une sortie scolaire. Il n'était alors qu'en CP. Katniss était également dans sa classe. Avec l'enseignante, ils sont allés voir le fameux arbre du pendu qui existait justement non loin d'une de leurs frontières. Elle leur avait raconté sans trop de détail qu'il y avait eu une guerre il y a très longtemps juste à côté de ce chêne et que beaucoup de pères partis au front ont laissé leur épouse, leur mère, leur sœur et leurs enfants seuls derrière eux. Et il est dit qu'une jeune fille du village à l'époque a été arrachée violemment à un garçon qu'elle aimait et qu'elle attendait chaque soir, son retour sous cet arbre avec l'espoir qu'il revienne et qu'ils puissent s'enfuir. C'est elle qui aurait créé cette hymne… Seulement, il n'eut pas un bon dénouement pour ce jeune couple amoureux séparer trop tôt._

_Peeta se souvint avoir été impressionné par la grandeur de ce chêne âgé de plus de 100 ans et resta silencieusement devant. La maîtresse posa des questions et quelques-uns répondirent puis elle demanda si quelqu'un connaissait la chanson dédiée à ce moment, à cet arbre. Une seule élève avait levé la main. C'était Katniss…_

_« -Katniss ?… Comment la connais-tu ? questionna l'institutrice avec bienveillance._

_-Par mon père. Il me l'a apprise. Il m'a dit que c'étaient très important de connaître l'histoire de nos ancêtres, de nos compatriotes de guerre, informa-t-elle simplement._

_- Ton père a bien raison. Peux-tu nous la chanter et la faire partager à tous tes camarades ?_

_-Oui »_

_Sur ces mots, elle s'avança vers le chêne centenaire et posa sa main sur le tronc puis fredonna la berceuse d'une voix fluette et mélodieuse. Sa voix monta jusque dans les feuillages de l'arbre, jusque dans le ciel. Elle avait une voix d'ange. Peeta était juste à ses côtés et n'avait eu d'yeux que pour elle. C'était la première fois qu'il prêta attention à cette petite fille brune. La première fois qu'elle toucha son cœur. C'est ce jour-là… qu'il était tombé amoureux de Katniss Everdeen._

_*Fin du flashback*_

Retour au présent, Peeta baissa les yeux tristement. Ce sentiment n'était pas partagé…

_À suivre…_

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé? :).**


End file.
